


Lessons in Waiting - Self Defense

by Limpet666



Series: Lessons in Waiting [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Self-Defense Lessons, aikido, lessons in waiting verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon teaches Obi-Wan some self defense, and Obi-Wan teaches Qui-Gon something else.</p><p>(Lesson in Waiting Epilogue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Waiting - Self Defense

“Would you show me some self-defence?”

They were clearing up from breakfast when Obi-Wan posed the question. It was one of the rare times he and Qui-Gon had a few days off work together, and both were enjoying the shared leisure time.

Obi-Wan had been curious about Qui-Gon's teaching for a good while, but he had never asked for a demonstration until now.

“Of course. If you want,” Qui-Gon agreed immediately, not looking up from packing away the utensils, but Obi-Wan could tell he was pleased. “When would you like to start?”

“Today?” Obi-Wan asked hopefully, drying the last of the dishes and handing the plates to Qui-Gon. They had gone out for the last few days, so Obi-Wan was more than happy to spend the day indoors.

Qui-Gon put the dishes away and the turned to Obi-Wan, “If you like,” he didn't seem in the least bit annoyed at being asked to work on his days off. In fact, if Obi-Wan had to put a word to it, he would say Qui-Gon sounded _eager_. “Do you have suitable clothes?”

Obi-Wan nodded. He usually exercised regularly, but hadn't been able to in the past few weeks. Juggling his job, his coursework, and moving his things into Qui-Gon's apartment had left him with very little free time. It was a fair exchange, and he wasn't complaining, even if the lack of exercise had left him with an abundance of unused energy.

Qui-Gon hadn't seemed to mind Obi-Wan's extra-enthusiastic amorous attention.

“Alright, go change,” Qui-Gon told him, ushering Obi-Wan towards their bedroom, and Obi-Wan went without question as to why Qui-Gon wasn't following. The older man's pyjamas pants surely weren't adequate workout gear?

When Obi-Wan returned he was shocked to see the lounge area completely rearranged. What he had first mistook for a very large plush rug actually appeared to be a thinner rug (now rolled off to the side) atop a padded training mat. It was so large, Obi-Wan couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. He was certain if Qui-Gon were to lay upon it, he would barely stretch halfway across its length, and only a little over its width.

The coffee table had been pushed back against the window, and the various other furniture was a good distance from the mat.

“This is… impressive,” Obi-Wan commented as he approached, and he saw Qui-Gon consider his attire as he looked over to him.

Obi-Wan was wearing a pair of loose workout pants and a sleeveless skin-tight shirt that moulded to his well-defined muscles. He had opted to remain barefoot, and Qui-Gon didn't correct him so he guessed that must be fine.

“Stretch,” Qui-Gon gestured to the mat and Obi-Wan stepped onto it, nodding to accept the instruction; Qui-Gon wasn't coddling him in the slightest, “I'll be right back.”

Obi-Wan contorted himself into intricate shapes to properly stretch his muscles, and it was only then he realised how much he had missed the exercise.

Qui-Gon returned a few minutes later in his training clothes, and Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

He had never seen Qui-Gon in anything that even resembled a uniform, and he looked… good.

His feet were bare below a pair of dark brown, ankle hugging pants made from a light material. Above that he wore a pale cream tunic, fastened about his slim waist with an obi and a leather belt. The tunic had long, loose sleeves, and was made of a thick, close woven material. Under it, Obi-Wan could see a thinner, darker tunic.

“Is that what you wear when you're teaching?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling very under-dressed.

Qui-Gon nodded, “I have a different belt, but otherwise yes. For official training with the Masters, and grading, there are a few extra pieces,” he explained as he lifted his hands to his hair and, much to Obi-Wan's surprise, began to pull the strands into a braid. He started a handswidth back from his hair line, and braided until all of his hair was pulled into a neat and efficient style, revealing the shaved sides and the many rings in his ears.

It was only then that Obi-Wan really noticed that all the rings were small and snug to his ears, and perfectly smooth, presenting as little hazard as possible without Qui-Gon actually having to take them out.

“Are you ready to begin?” Qui-Gon paused at the edge of the mat, waiting a measurable moment, then stepped onto it, walking to the middle and gesturing for Obi-Wan to stand beside him. Obi-Wan made a noise of assent as he stepped next to him.

“It is customary to meditate at the start of every lesson,” Qui-Gon explained, trusting Obi-Wan to be paying attention. “It is important to clear your mind of external concerns and focus on the learning ahead.”

He knelt on the mat, and Obi-Wan followed suit, settling his hands in his lap as Qui-Gon demonstrated.

“Breathe. With me.”

They spent many minutes breathing in unison, Obi-Wan trying to clear his mind. It took him a little while to settle into the meditation comfortably, but once he had, he was allowed a couple minutes of calm serenity before Qui-Gon eased them out of it. Obi-Wan didn't know how Qui-Gon had known he had achieved the correct state of mind, but already he was getting an idea of just how adept a tutor he was.

“Do the younglings meditate also?” Obi-Wan asked curiously as they climbed to their feet.

Qui-Gon nodded, “They are expected to,” he confirmed. “Some struggle, but they all manage eventually.” Obi-Wan was treated to one of Qui-Gon's warm smiles as he spoke of the younglings.

“We'll start with a basic kata, and see how you do from there,” Qui-Gon informed Obi-Wan, taking a step away from him to give them room, and then shifting to first position. “Do as I do.”

Obi-Wan took to the training comfortably, and within the first hour he was running through the first set of kata movements with ease. At first they had moved through the kata piece by piece-- Obi-Wan doing his best to mimic Qui-Gon's movements, and Qui-Gon stepping to him to correct his position when necessary. Then they put the movements together at a slow pace, Obi-Wan frowning in concentration as he checked his position against Qui-Gon's, then fought to remember what was next.

Finally, when Obi-Wan had a good grasp of the kata, Qui-Gon stepped back and watched Obi-Wan practice by himself, occasionally stepping in to readjust his posture.

Obi-Wan was far too busy concentrating to be distracted by Qui-Gon's masterful control of the movements, or even notice when Qui-Gon's large hands moved over him to correct his position, or his leg moved in to nudge at his footwork.

Eventually Obi-Wan was moving through the whole first kata in one smooth set of motions from start to finish. The movements were calming and meditative, and Obi-Wan found the precise motions suitably exhaustive.

“Okay, that's enough for a moment, let's rest,” Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan once he was satisfied with Obi-Wan's form. Despite the slow movements, Obi-Wan was sweating and in desperate need of a drink.

“This is harder than I expected,” Obi-Wan laughed after he gulped down half the glass of water Qui-Gon handed him.

“We can stop, if you've had enough?” Qui-Gon offered, but his voice was edged with a soft, amused challenge.

“Not on your life,” Obi-Wan grinned, finishing off the water. “What's next?”

After a sensible rest they went back to the mat, and Qui-Gon set about teaching Obi-Wan to use the movements he'd just learned in a defensive manner.

At first he demonstrated how a move should work by having Obi-Wan strike at him, and slowly walking him through each piece of the movement. Obi-Wan found himself incapacitated time and time again, and tried to focus on how he'd gotten there, and not Qui-Gon's firm chest against his back, or his face inches from his own.

Once he asked Qui-Gon to demonstrate a manoeuvre at full speed, and Obi-Wan was laid out on his back in seconds with absolutely no idea how he had gotten there. Qui-Gon hadn't even hurt him. All he'd felt was a rush of movement and a shift of gravity, and then he was looking up at the ceiling with Qui-Gon knelt beside him.

“Your speed will come with practice, but you should probably learn the moves first,” Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan with amusement before he stood and offered the younger man his hand. Obi-Wan laughed as he took it and got to his feet.

After that it was Obi-Wan's chance to practice. Qui-Gon struck at him slowly, talking him through every step of the move as Obi-Wan came to it, and once again Obi-Wan was too focussed on learning to think of anything but the next step.

They practised a move until Obi-Wan had it, then moved onto the next.

They focussed first on simple deflective moves, putting an opponent off-balance in order to escape a situation. Obi-Wan found the movements fascinating, and learned a lot about his own body in the process. Balance was integral, as well as having sure footing, and even against a bigger, stronger opponent like Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan could feel how little that would matter with training.

“Many of the younglings are quite capable of besting an opponent of my size,” Qui-Gon agreed when Obi-Wan mentioned it. “It is all a matter of applied pressure.”

Obi-Wan took to it well, and was confident in his abilities.

Too confident it turned out when he came at a drop-fall a little too enthusiastically.

Apparently putting his full weight onto Qui-Gon's wrist after pulling it over the taller man's shoulder was more than adequate to bring him to the ground.

And Obi-Wan too if his balance wasn't _exactly_ right.

Which is wasn't.

Qui-Gon fell back with a surprised shout when Obi-Wan went too enthusiastically into the move, dropping awkwardly to the mat with Obi-Wan following him down with a yelp.

Obi-Wan managed to twist at the last moment so he didn't land _on_ Qui-Gon, but consequently he ended up colliding hard with the mat at his shoulder and hip.

“Oh my- I'm _so sorry!”_ Regardless of the pain, Obi-Wan was immediately on his hands and knees to look down into Qui-Gon's face. The older man seemed stunned, looking up at the ceiling with raised eyebrows, before he all of a sudden broke into laughter.

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling even as he blushed in embarrassment. “Are you okay?”

After a pregnant pause, Qui-Gon turned his gaze to look up at him fondly, lifting a hand to stroke his thumb across Obi-Wan's cheek, “Yes, Obi-Wan, I'm fine. You...caught me by surprise,” he admitted with amusement.

“I didn't mean to--”

“Really, you're not at fault,” Qui-Gon assured him, propping himself up on one elbow and tilting his head to both sides to make sure it didn't ache at all. “I should have been ready.”

“For my overconfidence?” Obi-Wan laughed, relieved to see Qui-Gon was absolutely fine, if a little embarrassed.

Qui-Gon fixed him with a fond look as he sat up proper, “For anything.”

“Anything?”

“Hmm,” Qui-Gon nodded, “I don't usually teach anyone so intensively but--”

A sudden kiss cut off Qui-Gon's next words, Obi-Wan pressing him back down onto the mat with the fierceness of it. The weight of the younger man straddling his hips was not unpleasant as Qui-Gon fought to regain his senses and respond to the kiss with vigour.

Obi-Wan's tongue pressed into Qui-Gon's mouth as his fingers curled against mat, hips pressing down hard against Qui-Gon's.

“You said you should be ready for anything,” Obi-Wan murmured against Qui-Gon's mouth, his voice a little ragged and coarse. He hummed as Qui-Gon sat back up as though the weight of Obi-Wan against his torso was nothing.

“You've proven to be full of surprises today,” Qui-Gon retorted, voice gravelly as he slid a hand up over Obi-Wan's back under his shirt. He was obviously not adversed to Obi-Wan's sudden attention.

All of their sensibly ignored urges during training that morning suddenly wanted to be attended to and they met again in an aggressive kiss. Every innocuous and educational touch was reciprocated with dragging nails and curled fingers.

Obi-Wan quickly undid Qui-Gon's braid so he could tangle his fingers in his hair, and Qui-Gon wasted no time pushing Obi-Wan's shirt up to his armpits. Large hands slid over Obi-Wan's back, one resting between his shoulder blades, the other dipping below the waistline of his workout pants.

Obi-Wan was vocal with his gasps and moans as he rocked down against Qui-Gon's hips, his distraction allowing for the older man to make full claim of his mouth. Obi-Wan tasted like the fruit they had shared for breakfast, along with the strong coffee he always had of a morning.

Qui-Gon all of a sudden shifted his legs to get up, but Obi-Wan was _definitely against_ that idea and wrapped his legs around Qui-Gon's hips, pressing closer to his torso and absolutely refusing to pull away. He held tight to Qui-Gon's hair, his other hand splaying against his lover's back.

The yelp he let out when Qui-Gon stood anyway, lifting him like he weighed nothing, was muffled in Qui-Gon's mouth. He tightened his legs, arms clinging over broad shoulders, and Qui-Gon walked with ease through the lounge.

There were many surfaces that would have met their needs along the way, but Qui-Gon carried him blindly to their shared bedroom. He didn't once stumble, and once in the room deposited Obi-Wan heavily onto the mattress.

Obi-Wan inhaled deep, heaving breaths, shifting back on the bed to give Qui-Gon space as the older man crawled over him. Obi-Wan's head was pushed back into the pillows as they kissed again, his fingers tangling in Qui-Gon's long hair as this time he refused to submit and instead pressed up into Qui-Gons mouth fiercely.

Qui-Gon let out a pleased rumble in response as Obi-Wan quickly divested him of his belt and obi, parting his clothes to run his hands over the broad expanse of chest that was exposed.

The tunic and undershirt were pushed off Qui-Gon's wide shoulders, and he divested himself of the fabric as Obi-Wan hummed in pleasure, the younger man's hands sliding down over his spine.

They parted briefly for air, and Obi-Wan's shirt was dragged off over his head and thrown to to the floor. Qui-Gon ducked his head to run his tongue over one of Obi-Wan's nipples, and the younger man arched up against his mouth with a ragged moan.

Qui-Gon hooked his fingers into Obi-Wan's waistband, and after getting the required consent, dragged the fabric down over his legs and off to the ground, taking his small clothes without hesitation.

The moan Obi-Wan emitted was distracted as he flung out a hand to the bedside drawer, digging around blindly.

Qui-Gon was pressing heavy, wet kisses to Obi-Wan's stomach when the young man pressed the container of lubrication insistently into his hand. Qui-Gon hummed a pleased noise against his skin, continuing his slow journey down over Obi-Wan's body as he unscrewed the lid of the contained and coated his fingers.

The expended energy of the lesson had only served to boost Obi-Wan's adrenaline, and so when Qui-Gon pressed one slick finger against his entrance, his body shivered with anticipation.

“Mmm… please,” Obi-Wan practically begged, fighting not to clutch at Qui-Gon's hair.

A loud gasp was drawn from him as Qui-Gon ran his tongue up over Obi-Wan's arousal as he pressed a long finger into his body, slowly but firmly.

“Nnn...Qui!” Obi-Wan was mostly beyond forming coherent words, and Qui-Gon pressed an arm over his hips as he took him fully into his mouth, distracting him from any discomfort as he added another finger.

Obi-Wan pulled his legs up to press his feet flat to the bed, head tipping back into the pillow as he gasped and squirmed at the welcomed invasion, brought to complete distraction by the dual sensation.

Qui-Gon spent many long minutes preparing him, long fingers stroking the younger man's inner walls, whilst effectively diverting his attention with the wet heat around his shaft.

When Qui-Gon deemed him ready, Obi-Wan was already a panting writhing mess upon the mattress. The fingers of one hand were curled tight in Qui-Gon's hair, the other bunching the sheets spasmodically at Obi-Wan's hip.

Obi-Wan let out a moan as Qui-Gon pulled away to move up over the younger man, kissing his neck and making a slow path up to his mouth. The kiss when he got there was open-mouthed and sloppy as Obi-Wan wrapped his legs up around Qui-Gon's hips insistently.

The younger man's head fell back with a cry as Qui-Gon entered him, the intrusion hot and hard and _so good_ , and Obi-Wan's fingers clawed at Qui-Gon's back.

“ _Force!_ ”

Qui-Gon let his head drop to Obi-Wan's shoulder with a shuddering groan, holding still once he was fully sheathed in the younger man. Obi-Wan took deep keening breaths as he fought to stay still, his groin already aching for the lack of friction.

“Qui-Gon, _please,”_ he implored, rolling his hips and drawing startled groans from both of them.

Qui-Gon started slowly, rolling his hips and revelling in the moans Obi-Wan couldn't suppress. At first the best part was listening to Obi-Wan's increasingly urgent and erotic noises, but soon enough Qui-Gon was making plenty of his own. His fingers curled into the sheets at Obi-Wan's shoulders for purchase, their pace increasing, and Obi-Wan writhed and tensed below him.

“Ah! Qui--!” Obi-Wan dragged Qui-Gon down into a breathless kiss, fingers in his hair, heels digging into his back as he bucked up against his thrusts.

Qui-Gon slid one hand behind Obi-Wan's knee and pushed it up towards his chest, practically folding him in half, and was rewarded when Obi-Wan jerked with a startled cry, his body tensing and face flushing red.

The pace remained relentless, and soon Obi-Wan was incoherent with pleasure, crying out nonsensical noises as he bucked and arched up against Qui-Gon.

It wasn't long before his release crashed over him like a tsunami, his head pressing back into the pillow with a strangled groan, every muscle in his body tensing like he'd been struck with an electrical current.

Qui-Gon gasped at the sudden pressure, head falling to Obi-Wan's shoulder as he continued to thrust at the demanding pace. Once Obi-Wan had ridden out his release, the younger man let out a near-constant stream of keens and moans as Qui-Gon continued to pleasure him beyond what his body could process.

Qui-Gon stilled moments later with a guttural groan, face buried into Obi-Wan's shoulder as his orgasm rolled over him and he shook with the force of it.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms tight around his lover's shoulders, breathing out gasps of sensation as Qui-Gon finished and lay still against him, both fighting to catch their breath and regain their senses.

Slowly Qui-Gon moved off to the side and rolled onto his back next to Obi-Wan, breathing heavily, throwing out an arm to pull that morning's discarded blankets over them as they started to cool.

Obi-Wan made a pleased noise and managed to move himself to press against Qui-Gon's side, draping an arm over his ribs as he pillowed his head on the taller man's shoulder.

“Do we meditate at the end of the lesson as well?” Obi-Wan asked with a grin, laughing when Qui-Gon put a hand over his face as though to push him off.

“We would if I thought you'd learned anything,” he retorted with a rumble of laughter, letting his hand drop over Obi-Wan's arm across his chest.

“Well I was learning plenty until that last bit,” Obi-Wan admitted, not in the least bit apologetic, rubbing his face affectionately against Qui-Gon's shoulder.

Qui-Gon laughed again, “Well, I will do my best to teach you something new next time,” he promised.


End file.
